


sex

by Gloomyshark



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomyshark/pseuds/Gloomyshark
Summary: hi eden ;)
Kudos: 1





	sex

They eye Norman up and down as his body shivers defencelessly on his silky bedroom sheets.

"I love you too much, Darling."

Ink's statement comes out in an intimidating growl before he leaps on top of his boyfriend, their hips colliding in a passionate manner. The flushed projectionist lets out a groan, both from shock and pleasure.

"Ah, wait.." Now frozen in its own tracks, Ink lifts itself up from Norman, to which he whimpers from the lack of touch. "a few more minutes for me, Shawdy?" Kisses trailed down Norman's collarbone, all the way down to the middle of his bare chest. "I promise.. it'll be worth the wait."


End file.
